While extendable tape rules provide great convenience for storing a tape, the flexible tape is sometimes difficult to stabilize when it is time to mark a measured workpiece or the like. Several attempts have been made to solve this problem without noticeable commercial success. As a result, there is a need for a stabilizing accessory for the tape.
When measuring the distance between two vertical columns, it is important that the tape be held level (perpendicular to both vertical columns) in order to get an accurate measurement. Conventionally, a large carpenter's level must be used in conjunction with the tape rule to get an accurate measurement. Accordingly, there is a need for a tape rule accessory that assists with leveling.